Let Me In By Your Side
by BrownedRake9
Summary: Jika engkau mengijinkan Aku untuk mencintainya maka ijinkanlah aku untuk memilikinya, Walaupun itu hanya barang sekejab. Dan janganlah kau tetapkan perasaan ku ini pada diriku jika tak kau ijinkan aku untuk memilikinya. "Karna kau harus tau! Bahwa Jatuh Cinta itu Sangat Menyakitkan! Dan Aku! Dan Aku Sangat Benci Merasakannya!" My First Story. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**LET ME IN BY YOUR SIDE**

.

.

.

_Saat Itu Umurku Sekitar 15 Tahun. Awalnya Aku Tak Tau Rasa Apa Yg Sedang Kurasakan Saat Ini, Hingga Suatu Hari Aku Melihat Dia Bersama Orang Lain. Duduk Berdua Dibangku Taman Sekolah Dengan Tangan Yg Saling Bertautan.  
>Aneh.. Sakit DiDadaku, Itulah Yg Pertama Kali Kurasakan. Mataku Terasa Memanas Melihat Pemandangan Yg Ada Dihadapanku Kini.<br>Seketika Mata Kami Saling Bertabrakan. Rasanya Air Mataku Ini Sudah Tak Kuat Lagi Untuk Kutahan. Dia Sempat Heran Saat Melihat Keadaanku Yg Seperti Ini, Akan Tetapi Perempuan Yg Duduk Disampingnya Membuat Tatapan Kami Berpisah.  
>Aku Berlari Dan Terus Berlari. Entah Kemana Kakiku Ini Membawaku Melangkah Terserah Kepadanya.<br>Sakit Kami-sama. Kenapa Aku Harus Merasakan Perasaan Ini? Perasaan Yg Paling Kubenci Dan Saat Ini Justru Kau Ijinkan Aku Untuk Merasakaannya_

PRESENT

A NARUTO FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER :

SEKARANG, BESOK, DAN SELAMANYA

NARUTO TETAP MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO

STORY : BROWNED RAKE

RATED : T

WARNINGS :  
>DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!<p>

PAIRING : Seperti Yg Dikatakan Masashi Kisimoto  
>Bahwa Haruno Sakura Adalah Pasangan Dari Uchiha Sasuke<p>

.

.

.

**LET ME IN BY YOUR SIDE**

**.**

**.**

_Tap.. Tap.. Tap..  
><em>

" Kumohon Jangan Telat, Jangan Telat!"  
>Gumam Seorang Gadis Yg Saat Ini Sedang Menyelusuri Sebuah Jalan Sempit Hendak Menuju Kesekolahnya.<br>Di Temani dengan Suara Kicauan Burung _Bird _Dan Sekelopak Bunga Sakura Yg Berguguran. Gadis Yg Memiliki Arti Nama Seindah Musim Semi Ini Terus Melangkahkah Kakinya Menuju Sekolah Yg Bernama _Konoha High School_ Tersebut. Dengan Keadaan Yg Cukup Mengenaskan, Seperti Baju Yg Kusut Disana Sini, Rambut Yg Berantakan Karna Diterpa Angin, Serta Kaus Kaki Yg Sedikit Butek Karna Terkena Air Becek Itu Sudah Cukup Mengundang Perhatian Siswa Lain Di KHS.

~ooOoo~

"Hah! Hah! Hampir Saja Telat!" Gumamnya Seraya Duduk DiBangku Paling Pojok Dikelasnya. Seketika Suara Riuh Dan Teriakan Teriakan Yg Cukup Bisa Menulikan Telinga Itu Terdengar Dari Koridor Sekolah Samping Kelasnya.  
>"Oh Ayolah Ada Apa Lagi Sekarang" Dia Memutar Bola Mata Bosan. Memang Setiap Harinya Selalu Ada Keributan Ataupun Teriakan Teriakan Yg Terdengar Dari Para Perempuan Perempuan Yg Meneriaki Sebuah Nama. Siapa Lagi Kalau Bukan Cassanova Sekolah Konoha High School Tersebut. Dengan Paras Rupa Bagaikan Bak Seorang Pangeran Serta Wajah Stoic Yg Menawan Yg Selalu Bertengger Setiap Harinya DiWajah Tampannya.<p>

Dan Dengan Mode Style Rambut Nya Yg Mencuat Kebelakang Yg Err~ Sedikit Mirip Dengan Pantat Ayam Itu, Memang Selalu Diidolakan DiSekolah Maupun Di Kalangan Lingkuan Luar Sekolah. Tak Dapat DiPungkiri Bahwa Sosok Gadis Yg Sedari Tadi Cukup Diam Dan Membaca Buku Pelajaran Sekolahnya Itu Memang Tertarik Dengan Cassanova Yg Satu Ini. Awalnya Dia Merasakan Perasaan Suka Itu Saat Dia Sedang Berumur 15 Tahun. Dan Saat Dia Menanyakan Tentang Perasaan Yg Dia Rasakan Itu, Ke 2 Sahabatnya Menjawab Bahwa Dia Menyukai Pria Emo Tersebut. Awalnya Dia Memang Mengelak. Tapi.. Ya Mau Bagaimana Lagi, Toh Perasaannya Sendiri Tidak Dapat Ditutupinya. Dia Terkadang Sakit Hati Dan Cemburu Saat Melihat Dia Bersama Perempuan Lain. Bukan Rahasia Umum Lagi Kalau Pria Tersebut Sudah Memiliki Pacar. Ya, Mereka Berpacaran Boleh Dibilang Cukup Lama. Karna Mereka Mulai Menali Kasih Dari Umur 15 Tahun. Sedangkan Mereka Sekarang Telah Berumur 16 Tahun. Jadi Waktu Satu Tahun Itu Bisa dibilang Cukup Lama Bukan?

~ooOoo~

Setibanya Dikelas Ke Dua Sejoli Yg Memadu Kasih Itu Langsung Duduk Di Bangkunya Masing Masing. Sebelum Hal Itu Terjadi Kecupan Manis Pun Diberikan Pria Tersebut Kepada Kekasihnya. Tanpa Mereka Sadari _Sakura _Nama Gadis Itu Memberikan Tatapan Kesedihan Yg Hanya Dirinya Dan _Kami Sama_ Yg Tau. Sakit? Jelas.. Siapa Yg Tidak Sakit Saat Melihat Orang Yg Telah Berhasil Mencuri Hatinya Itu Mengumbar Kemesraan Di Hadapan Semua Orang Termasuk Dirinya. _Tes.. _Tanpa Sadar Setetes Air Mata Berhasi Lolos Dari Pelupuk Mata Yg Selama Ini Dia Tahan.

SKIP TIME

"_Ohayu Alis Jelek?_" Sapa Seorang Gadis Ponityle Yg Memiliki Wajah Cantik Bak Barbie Tersebut Dan " O..Ohayu Sakura-Chan" Sapa Seorang Gadis Polos Bermata Lavender Yg Memiliki Rambut Panjang Sepingga Dengan Warna Dark Blue.

Ya, Mereka Berdua Adalah Sahabat Dari Haruno Sakura.  
><em>Yamanaka Ino Dan Hyuuga Hinata.<br>_"Hn, Ohayu" Balas Sakura Sekenanya. Sambil Tetap Mempertahankan Posisi Kepalanya Di Atas Meja, Tanpa Menoleh Sedikit Pun Kearah Kedua Sahabatnya Itu. Dia Masih Terlalu Sakit Untuk Memikirkan Perasaannya Hari Ini.

"Kau Ini Kenapa Alis Jelek? Lagi Ada Masalah? Masalah Apa?"  
>Tanya Ino Bertubi Tubi Kepada Sakura. "Hn" Sahutnya Datar. Namun Tetap Mempertahankan Posisi Kepalanya. "Ggrr.." Geram Ino. "Su..Sudahlah Ino-Chan, Mungkin Sakura-Chan Lagi Sakit Ataupun A..Ada Masalah" Timpal Hinata. "Hufft. Baiklah Terserahmulah Forhead. Jika Kau Memang Ada Masalah Sebaiknya Kau Cerita Kepada Kami. Perasaan Itu Sebaikya Diungkapin Bukan Malah Dipendam Seperti Ini. Kami Sebagai Sahabatmu Selalu Ada Buat Mu. Jadi Sekarang Cerit-" "Huaaa.. Huaaa! Ino Sakit No Sakit, Hiks Hiks Sakit" Ucapan Ino Terpotong Akibat Sakura Yg Tiba-Tiba Berteriak sembari Menerjangnya Kuat. "Hey Hey, Ada Apa Denganmu Sakura Kau Kenapa." Ino Dan Hinata Yg Melihat Keadaan Sakura Pun Ikut Perihatin Karna Melihat Kondisi Sakura Yg Seperti Ini. Mata Yg Bengkak Dengan Kantung Hitam Dibawahnya Sungguh Sungguh Sangat Memperhatikan. "Sa..Sakura-Chan Kenapa? Kalau Ada Masalah Ayo Ce Ceritakan Sama Kami Sakura-Chan" Kata Hinata Sambil Mengusap Lembut Punggung Sahabatnya Itu. Sakura Menundukkan Kepalanya Dan Mengusap Jejak Air Mata Dikepalanya.<br>"Yosh! Aku Sudah Tidak Apa Apa Lagi!. Tadi Itu Hanya _Acting_ku Saja Kok, Untuk Mengelabui Kelian" Ucapnya Sembali Melenggang Pergi Keluar Kelas. "Ayo! Tunggu Apa Lagi. Entar Ke Kantin Telat Loh. Kelian Gak Mau Kehabisan Toyaki Kelian Bukan?"  
>Kedua Sahabat Ini Saling Bertukar Pandang Satu Sama Lain. Bagaimana Pun Mereka Adalah Sahabat Dekat Sakura Sedari Kecil. Dan Tentu Saja Mereka Tau Bahwa Tadi Itu Hanya Akal-Akalan Sakura Untuk Menutupi Masalahnya.<br>"Aku Jadi Khawatir Dengan Keadaan Sakura-Chan, Ino-Chan" Kata Hinata Sambil Menatap Sendu Punggung Sakura Yg Semakin Menjauh Dari Hadapan Mereka. "Hm, Aku Juga Hinata."

_._

_._

_._

"Kenapa Kelian Lama Sekali? Aku Malah Sudah Menghabiskan 2 Puding Blueberry Dan Strowberry Ku Ini." Omel Sakura Sambil Menunjukkan 2 Kotak Puding Mini Yg Telah Dihabiskannya Itu, Siapa Lagi Kalau Bukan Kepada Kedua Sahabatnya. "Maaf Forhead." Kata Ino Sembari Duduk DiBangku Kantin Tepat Di Depan Sakura. "Sakura-Chan Sudah Gak Apa-Apa?" Tanya Hinata Kepada Sakura Sehabis Memesan 2 Toyaki Mereka.  
>"<em>Daijobue<em>, Hinata-Chan. Bukankah Sudah Kubilang Kepada Kelian Kalau Aku Hanya _Acting_ Hm?" Elak Sakura Lagi. "Yayaya, Terserah Kepadamulah Forhead. Kau Memang Keras Kepala" Ino Memutar Bola Matanya Bosan. Kalau Sudah Bicara Sama Sahabatnya Yg Satu Ini, Sampai Kapan Pun Kau Takkan Pernah Bisa Menang. Sifat Keras Kepalanya Ini, Sangat Susah Dimusnahkan Dari Dirinya.

Saat Mereka Sedang Asyik Menikmati Makanan Siang Mereka. Tiba-tiba Bunyi Kegaduhan Yg Sering Terjadi DiKantin Sekolahnya Pun Kembali Terjadi. Siapa Lagi Kalau Bukan-

"_Kyaa! Lihat Itu Sasuke-Kun. Wah Dia Makin Hari Makin Tampan Saja Ya"  
>"Sasuke-kun I Love U". "Tampannya" "Benar-Benar Pangeran Yg Turun Dari Istana" "Wah Betapa Beruntungnya Ya Karin-San Bisa Mencuri Hati Cassanova Kita Ini" "Ia, Dia Benar Benar Gadis Yg Beruntung"<br>_Begitulah Kira-Kira Seluk Beluk Teriakan Riuh Yg Terdengar DiKantin Sekolah KHS Tersebut.

'Kumohon Jangan Lagi.'  
>Gumam Sakura Dalam Hatinya.<p>

"Ohayu, Sasuke-Kun" Sapa Hinata Kepada Sasuke Yg Baru Saja Duduk Di Bangku Kantin tepat dihadapan Ino Dan Hinata.  
>"Hn" Balas Sasuke Datar. "Hey Karin! Kelihatannya Hubungan Kelian Semakin Lama Makin Romantis Saja" Kata Ino yg sedang menikmati toyakinya sambil setengah Bercanda. Hey! Tak Taukah Kau Ino, Walaupun Perkataanmu Itu Hanya Bercanda.<br>Tapi Lihat! Kau Telah Berhasil Membuat Sahabat Pinkmu Ini Semakin Patah Hati Dan Menderita  
>"Ahh! Yg Benar Saja. Kami Sekarang Sudah Tak memiliki hubungan apa apa lg kok" kata Karin sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. "Nani?" Tanya Ino Antusias.<br>DEG!  
>Sakura mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan Karin. Ia tak tau sekarang harus senang atau sedih. Seketika pandangan sakura dan sasuke bertemu. Ia langsung kembali menundukkan kepalanya karna tak kuat untuk menatap langsung mata hitam kelam milik sasuke.<br>"ya begitulah.. kami hanya merasa mungkin ini yg terbaik untuk hubungan kami. Lagian 3 hari lagi aku akan pergi ke Sunagakure. Selain itu aku merasa perasaanku kepada sasuke tak lebih dari seorang perasaan adik kepada kakaknya. Bukankah begitu Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Karin dengan senyum manis yg terpantri dibibirnya  
>"Hn" Jawab sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis<br>"_Karin-san, selain ia cantik, manis dan ramah ia ternyata juga memiliki hati yg baik. pantas sasuke-kun suka kepadanya_" Ucap sakura dalam hati.  
>"yah! Sayang sekali kalau begitu. Padahal menurutku kelian sangat cocokloh." Ucap Ino sambil menumpukan kepalanya pada kedua telapak tangannya<br>"ya begitulah" akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara.

.

.

.

Apakah perasaan yg kurasakan ini, Juga sama seperti perasaan yg di rasakan Karin-san kepadamu sasuke-kun?  
>Kurasa Tidak! Rasa ini begitu aneh.<br>Dan kurasa, rasa aneh yg saat ini sering kurasakan kepadamu biasa disebut sebagai _Cinta_

_._

_._

_._

_Kami-sama, jika engkau mengijinkan hamba untuk mencintainya maka ijinkanlah aku untuk memilikinya, Walaupun itu hanya barang sekejab. Dan janganlah kau tetapkan perasaan ku ini pada diriku jika tak kau ijinkan aku untuk memilikinya.  
>Karna kau harus tau! Bahwa Cinta itu Sangat Menyakitkan<br>Dan Aku Benci Merasakannya_

_Jadi Kumohon Kami Sama!_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

O  
>W<br>A  
>R<br>I

.

.

Perkenalkan Saya Adalah Author Baru Di Dunia FF Ini. _.  
><em>Lanjut Enggaknya Cerita Ini Terkandung Dari Rivew Yg Kelian Berikan.  
>20020 Rivew Yg Kelian Berikan Insya Allah Akan Saya Next Langsung 2 Chapter.<p>

Dan Oh Ia .Pada Cerita Fanfiction Ini, Saya Memasukkan Banyak Sekali Tokoh Yg berperan didalamnya. Dengan pasangan dan sifat asli yg terdapat dalam film Favorite saya Yakni Naruto.

See You Next Chapter Again Minna!  
>Browned Rake.<br>RIVEW?! Please..


	2. Chapter 2 (Pertemuan Sakura-Utakata)

**LET ME IN BY YOUR SIDE**

.

.

.

_Kami-sama, jika engkau mengijinkan hamba untuk mencintainya maka ijinkanlah aku untuk memilikinya, Walaupun itu hanya barang sekejab. Dan janganlah kau tetapkan perasaan ku ini pada diriku jika tak kau ijinkan aku untuk memilikinya.  
>Karna kau harus tau! Bahwa Cinta itu Sangat Menyakitkan<br>Dan Aku Benci Merasakannya_

_Jadi Kumohon Kami Sama!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

PRESENT

A NARUTO FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER :

SEKARANG, BESOK, DAN SELAMANYA

NARUTO TETAP MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO

STORY : BROWNED RAKE

RATED : T

WARNINGS :  
>DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!<p>

PAIRING : Seperti Yg Dikatakan Masashi Kisimoto  
>Bahwa Haruno Sakura Adalah Pasangan Dari Uchiha Sasuke<p>

.

.

Chapter 2 : Flashback!

"_Sakura-Chan?" Panggil seorang wanita baruh baya yg sangat mirip dengan Sakura. Sebut saja ia Mebuki, Kaa-san Sakura.  
>"Ia, Kaa-san. Ada apa?" tanyanya sembari menutup kelopak matanya yg kelelahan. Ia saat ini sedang berfikir. Kenapa terkadang takdir begitu kejam mempermainkan keluargaya. Setelah kematian Tou-san nya 2 minggu yg lalu akibat kasus pembunuhan Sakura tak tau harus berbuat apa. Umurnya yg saat itu berumur 12 tahun hanya diam membisu menyaksikan kematian ayahnya langsung di depan matanya dengan cara yg cukup mengenaskan.<br>"Apa yg sedang kau fikirkan?" Tanya Mebuki kembali sembari memejamkan matanya menahan sakit. "Tidak ada'' Dustanya. Siapa yg tidak merasakan sakit yg teramat sangat saat melihat ayah yg kita cintai meninggal langsung dihadapan kita dengan cara yg mengenaskan.  
>"Kalau memang itu jawabanmu, Besok kita akan pergi ke konoha tempat tinggal kaa-san. Dan kita akan menetap disana" kata mebuki yg saat ini telah berada pada ambang pintu depan rumahnya.<br>"Kaa-san harap malam ini kau dapat mempersiapkan semua keperluan yg kau butuhkan dan jangan lupa untuk segera istirahat" Lanjutnya  
>"Kaa-san mau kemana?" Tanya sakura yg saat ini telah bangkit dari posisi duduknya hendak menuju kekamarnya<br>"Membeli keperluan buat dijalan, Segera kemasi barangmu dan jangan ada yg tertinggal."  
>"baik kaa-san" tanpa beranya alasan lebih jauh lagi, ia segera pergi kekamarnya. Untuk mengkemasi barang yg besok akan ia bawa.<br>_

_Dan Ya, dari sinilah warna kehidupan sakura mulai berubah.  
>Cinta, Sahabat, Masa Depan Semuanya dalam satu lingkungan.. tempat tinggal baru sakura yakni Konoha.<em>

_._

_._

"Hey, Awas!" Teriakan Orang tersebut menyadarkan lamunan sakura dari pemikiran masa lalunya.  
>"Kyaaaaaa!"<br>_._

_._

_CKKITT!._

_._

_._

BRAAKK!

.

.

"Ittai!"

.

.  
>"Oh tidak! Bertahanlah" sayup sayup sakura dapat mendengar suara seseorang yg barusan menabraknya. Hey! Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah orang tersebut. Salahkan sakura yg melamun ditengah jalan saat ia sedang menyebrang. Dan ya.. beginilah akibatnya<br>"Sa-Sasu.. Sasuke-Kuun!" Rintih sakura pelan.  
>Ia merasakan sakit yg luar biasa pada bagian belakang kepalanya.<br>Akh kurasa kau akan terkena geger otak sakura. 

"Jangan Banyak bicara! Kondisimu saat ini sedang mengalami pendaharan.  
>Oh shit!" Pemuda itupun lantas menggendong sakura ala <em>Bridal Style<em> dan meletakkan tubuh perempuan itu dengan hati hati pada kursi depan tepat di sampingnya.  
>"Bertahanlah" Ucap Pemuda laki laki yg sakura panggil Sasuke tersebut dengan panic sembari mengusap kepala belakang sakura yg masih saja mengeluarkan darah. Walau memang tak terlampau banyak, tapi tetap saja.<br>Sakura? Gara gara pendarahan yg cukup banyak yg ia keluarkan ia telah duluan jatuh pingsan sebelum pemuda itu menggendongnya kedalam mobil.  
>'<em>oh Shit! jangan sampai ia meninggal di tengah jalan' <em>

_._

_._

_._

"Ugh~! Dimana aku?" gumam sakura pelan yg baru saja bangun sambil meringis kecil memegang bagian kepalanya yg terasa berdenyut. Ya, dia barusan saja bangun dari komanya. Dia memang tidak mengalami pendarahan yg cukup banyak, tapi benturan pada kepalanyalah yg membuatnya meringis kesakitan

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga" perkataan seorang pemuda yg berdiri disampingnya membuat sakura mengeryit bingung. "Sa-Sasuke-Kun? Apa yg kau lakukan disini" Tanya sakura heran sambil membenahi posisinya saat ini. "Eh? Sasuke? Maaf, tapi saya bukan Sasuke. Perkenalkan nama Saya Utakata."

"Eh? Apa Utakata? Jadi anda bukan Sasuke-kun. Pantas saja saya heran, sejak kapan sasuke-kun bermata coklat. Sasuke-kun kan bermata Onyx." Ucap sakura sambil disertai kekehan bingungnya  
>" Apa muka saya pasaran ya sampai dikira saya ini teman anda" Kekeh Utakata- pemuda tersebut sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yg tidak gatal.<br>"Ah! Maaf. Bukan maksud saya seperti itu. Tapi benar! Wajah kelian benar benar mirip. Wajah, bentuk mata, postur tubuh, akh pokoknya kelian benar benar mirip. Yg membedakan hanya warna mata kelian dan bentuk rambutnya. Aku yakin kalau rambut sasuke-kun basah dan menggunakan lensa mata seperti matamu, maka kelian akan benar benar sulit untuk dibedakan. Ralat! 100% Kembar" Ucap sakura antusias sambil menerawang membayangkan hal yg barusan ia katakana, Tentang kemiripan utakata dan sasuke. 

Bahkan saat ini dia telah melupakan rasa nyeri yg bertengker pada belakang kepalanya.  
>"Apa benar begitu?" Tanya Utakata lagi sambil mengupas buah apel yg tersedia di atas meja, buat sakura.<br>"ya begitulah, hehehe" kekeh sakura.  
>Seketia suasana kembali senyap, hanya terdengar suara sepatu milik orang lain yg terdengar dari luar kamar. <p>

"Gomen"  
>Gumam Sakura pelan tiba-tiba<br>"Nande?" Tanya Utakata bingung. Diapun segera menyodorkan buah apel yg telah ia kupas kepada sakura  
>"gara-gara aku kau jadi kerepotan, padahal yg salah disinikan aku." Ujar sakura sambil menatap lekat mata coklat utakata.<br>Sakura memandang lekat dan dalam mata yg sangat mirip dengan sasuke tersebut. Lihatlah bentuk wajahnya, hidung dan bibirnya, serta jangan lupa warna rambutnya dan juga postur tubuhnya.  
>Benar benar Mirip 90%<p>

Apa mereka bersadaura? Atau mereka sebenarnya adik kakak yg terpisah. Karna setau sakura, sasuke itu hanya memiliki satu saudara yakni Itachi uchiha.

"Tak apa. Toh semua ini kesalahanku juga karna lalai mengendarai mobilku dan akhirnya menabrak seorang gadis manis yg sedang menyebrang" ujar utakata disertai dengan semburat merah pada kedua pipinya.  
>"Ya kau benar. Heheh" ucap sakura canggung sambil menggaruk pipinya yg tidak gatal<br>"ngomong-ngomong. Apakah kau mengenal seorang pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?"  
>Ujar sakura sembari menatap keluar jendela.<br>Berbicara soal sasuke, hal itu membuat perasaan sakura saat ini bercampur aduk.  
>Mereka sekelas, dan mereka juga bertetangga, selain itu balkon kamar mereka juga berletak bersebrangan. Walaupun begitu mereka sama sekali tak pernah berbicara, hanya saling bertatapan itupun sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya karna tak tahan untuk melihat wajah milik sasuke. Kenapa? Karna hal itu sangat tidak baik buat jantung dan perasaannya<p>

"tidak! Aku tak mengenalnya. Tapi aku jadi ingin mengenalnya" Ucap utakata sembari menekuk kedua tangannya, memegang pipinya . tanpa sakura ketahui karna ia terlalu asik melihat kearah jendela. Saat ini Utakata sedang memandangi lekat kedua mata Klorofil milik Sakura 

"Oh begitu.. Eh Kenapa?" Tanya sakura sembari mengalihkan wajahnya dari luar jendela menjadi  
>kearah wajah utakata<br>"Ya aku jadi penasaran saja, sebegitu miripkah aku dengan Sasukemu itu?."

Blushh~~

Tanpa Utakata sadari wajah sakura saat ini sedang memerah Bak buah tomat, buah kesukaan pujaan hatinya, setelah mendengar kata "Sasuke MU"  
>Hal itu jadi seolah olah bahwa sasuke adalah punyanya.<br>Sedangkan fakta dan kejadiannya  
>TIDAK!<br>Tapi mungkin Akan.

"_Uhh~ apa yg kufikirkan_" omel sakura dalam hati

.

.

"Permisi" suara baringtone berat mengalihkan perhatian kedua insan manusia yg sedang berada dalam ruangan tersebut.  
>"Ya, ada apa dokter kabuto?" Tanya utakata yg saat ini telah bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri menghadap Dokter Kabuto<br>"Begini, saya ingin memberi taukan bahwa saat ini kondisi dari haruno sakura sudah membaik. Benturan kecil yg dialaminya sudah bisa dikondisikan untuk pulang kerumah" Ujar kabuto sembari mengecek keadaan belakang kepala sakura yg saat ini sedang dililit oleh Perban.  
>"Oh begitu. Baiklah kalau seperti itu Dokter kabuto" Ujar utakata<br>"Ya. Kalau begitu. Saya permisi" ucap Kabuto sembari melenggang pergi keluar dari ruangan sakura tersebut  
>"Ha'I" sahut utakata sambil menutup pintu dan melangkah kearah tempat tidur sakura<p>

"Kuantar Kau pulang" Suara Utakata menyadarkan sakura dari lamunannya  
>"eh! Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu lagi" Ujar sakura sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kedepan<br>"dan meninggalkan perempuan manis sendiri pada malam hari. Tidak! Akan lebih merepotkan lagi saat kau tak mendapatkan taksi dan seketika kau diculik, lalu diperkosa kemudian tubuhmu dimuti-"  
>seketika ucapan Utakata terpotong karna sakura yg tiba-tiba duluan berteriak-<br>"STOP! Jangan Dilanjutkan! Itu terlalu dramatis dan juga Kriminal!."  
>Ujar sakura sembari menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dengan kedua pipinya yg menggembung lucu.<br>"Jadi" lanjut Utakata sembari memperlihatkan seringain kemenangan yang terpantri di bibirnya  
>"Baiklah baiklah tuan. Kau menang"<p>

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!"  
>Suara cempreng nan khas milik seorang perempuan yg seindah musim semi itu menggelegar pada kediaman Haruno tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau suara itu bukan dari suara putri semata wayang mereka, Haruno Sakura<p>

"okaeri Sakura-chan. Astaga! Ada apa dengan kepalamu itu sakura. Kenapa sampai diperban seperti ini. Daijobue?" Tanya kaa-san sakura, mebuki bertubi-tubi.  
>"Eh! Tak apa kaa-san. ini tadi hanya kecelakaan kecil akibat kelalaian sakura yg melamun ditengan jalan. Tapi sekarang sakura baik-baik saja kok. Tak usah khawatir seperti itu"<br>ujar sakura cengengesan sembari menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yg tidak gatal  
>"oh. Syukurlah kalau kayak begitu. Dan siapa pemuda yg mirip dengan sasuke-kun ini sakura?"<br>Tanya mebuki Kaa-san sakura seembari memperhatikan Utakata dari bawah hingga ke atas

Memang siapapun yg berjumpa dengan Utakata pasti mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke.  
>"Oh ini Utakata Kaa-san, yg membawa sakura kerumah sakit" Ucap sakura sambil melenggang masuk ke ruang tengah<br>"Perkenalkan saya utakata Baa-san. Kalau begitu sakura, baa-san saya permisi dulu masih ada urusan yg mesti saya kerjakan" ujar Utakata sembari berojigi kepada kaa-san sakura  
>"Lah? Secepat itukah? mampirlah dulu utakata, aku bahkan sudah mempersiapkan minumannya"<br>"Terima kasih. Tapi saya harus cepat"  
>"Aa. Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati hati dijalan"<br>Ujar sakura yg saat ini sedang mengantarkan utakata sampai gerbang pintu rumah haruno.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

.

.

. 

Perasaan Itu!

.

.

.

Perasaan yg hanya ia rasakan disaat ia dekat dengan sasuke  
>Perasaan yg hanya ia rasakan disaat ia melihat senyuman sasuke<br>perasaan yg hanya ia rasakan disaat ia melihat sasuke dengan Karin bersama-Dulu 

Kini ia rasakan untuk pemuda yg lainnya  
>Yakni pemuda yg baru saja ia jumpai, yg belum genap 12 jam..<p>

_OH YA TUHAN! KUMOHON JANGAN LAGI!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_KAMI SAMA_

_Kau menjebakku kedalam permainan takdir yg kau buat.  
>Kau membuat seolah aku ini adalah anak catur yg sedang kau mainkan<br>Kau membuatku berada pada bagian depan, dan membiarkanku disaat aku sedang terjebak  
>Kau membiarkan mereka mengambilku, sedangkan masih ada jalan lain yg bisa kau gerakkan<br>Kenapa Kami-Sama!  
>Kenapa kau begitu kejam terhadapku<br>Mempermainkan perasaanku seolah aku ini adalah gelombang dan boneka yg bisa kau gerakkan semaumu  
><em> 

_Satu Sudah Cukup Aku Merasakannya kami sama  
>Aku tak mau jika harus merasakan hal yg sama buat yg kedua kalinya<br>Dengan seorang pemuda yg berbeda  
>.<em>

_._

_._

_Kami-sama, jika engkau mengijinkan hamba untuk mencintainya maka ijinkanlah aku untuk memilikinya, Walaupun itu hanya barang sekejab. Dan janganlah kau tetapkan perasaan ku ini pada diriku jika tak kau ijinkan aku untuk memilikinya.  
>Karna kau harus tau! Bahwa Cinta itu Sangat Menyakitkan<br>Dan Aku Benci Merasakannya_

_Jadi Kumohon Kami Sama!._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_O_

_W  
>A<br>R  
>I<em>

Hiyahh! Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga.  
>maaf buat chapter ini sangat mengecewakan, karna pada bagian chapter ini Chara SasuSakunya belum keluar, disini masih awal mulanya Sakura Utakata.<br>Tapi tenang saja,  
>Chapter Depan bakalan Full SasuSaku.<p>

Mengenai Utakata yg mirip dengan sasuke itu benar loh. Saya mengambil karakter dan fisik yg masih sama dengan Film Naruto.  
>I LOVE NARUTO!<p>

Terima kasih buat Rivew dan saran yg Telah kelian berikan kepada saya.  
>Saya saja tak nyangka kalau masih ada yg mau merivew Cerita gaje ini.<p>

Jangan Lupa Baca Bunga Kematian Ya..  
>LOVE YOU<p>

AKHIR KATA  
>Rivew, Please.<br>Komentar kelian adalah penyemangat dan pembangun dalam kelanjutan cerita saya ini

BrownedRake9 


	3. Chapter 3 : Mirip

Let Me By In Your Side

.

.

.

_Kami-sama, jika engkau mengijinkan hamba untuk mencintainya maka ijinkanlah aku untuk memilikinya, Walaupun itu hanya barang sekejab. Dan janganlah kau tetapkan perasaan ku ini pada diriku jika tak kau ijinkan aku untuk memilikinya.  
>Karna kau harus tau! Bahwa Cinta itu Sangat Menyakitkan<br>Dan Aku Benci Merasakannya_

_Jadi Kumohon Kami Sama!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

PRESENT

A NARUTO FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER :

SEKARANG, BESOK, DAN SELAMANYA

NARUTO TETAP MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO

STORY : BROWNED RAKE

RATED : T

WARNINGS :  
>DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!<p>

PAIRING : Seperti Yg Dikatakan Masashi Kisimoto  
>Bahwa Haruno Sakura Adalah Pasangan Dari Uchiha Sasuke<p>

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : Mirip

Gugurnya kelopak bunga sakura pada taman-taman kota konoha menandakan bahwa bulan ini adalah awal musim semi. Mekarnya bunga sakura adalah saat-saat dimana yg paling ditunggu tunggu oleh sebagian besar orang di Konoha.  
>Bunyian kicauan burung yg berterbangan kesana kemari menambah suasana riuh pada perkotaan awal pagi ini.<p>

Dikediaman Haruno sendiri dapat dilihat bahwa seluruh anggota keluarga saat ini sedang berkumpul di meja makan. Ralat- Hanya terdapat 3 orang saja. Yakni Mebuki, kaa-san sakura. Sasori, sepupu laki laki sakura. Kepergian sang tou-san tercinta ternyata tak menyurutkan senyuman yg tetap terpantri pada bibir mungilnya

"Sakura siap kaa-san. Ne sasori-nii ayo berangkat!" ujar sakura yg saat ini telah membawa bekal yg berisi 2 lembar sandwichnya  
>"Hn. Tunggulah didepan pagar sakura" sahut sasori sambil melenggang pergi ke bagasi mobil yg terletak di samping rumah<br>"Sakura berangkat kaa-san. Jaa"

.

.

.

"Pagi Alis Jelek" Teriak Ino, sahabat Barbie sakura yg saat ini sudah berada tepat di depan kursi sakura  
>"Hm. Pagi ino Pig" sahut sakura tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yg ia baca<br>"kepalamu kenapa diperban. Kau jadi mumi berjalan kalau memakai itu" kekeh ino sambil menyentil dahi lebar milik sakura  
>"aku kecekalaan ino" sahut sakura memutar bola mata bosan, sudahlah kalau kau sudah bertemu dengan yg namanya yamanaka ino, dapat dipastikan hidupmu tak akan tenang barang sedetikpun<br>"NANI?! Kecelakaan? Bagaimana bisa" teriak ino tiba-tiba. Iapun segera bangkit dari kursinya dan dengan segera melihat - lebih tepatnya memutar kepala sakura kekanan dan kekiri dengan kedua tangannya yg menangkup kedua pipi sakura.  
>Bertepatan dengan itu, Dapat dilihat pada lorong kelas muncul lah kedua makhluk tampan yg sedang berjalan dengan Santainya. Satu berwajah datar, dan satu berwajah ceria. Biru dan Kuning<br>Sasuke dan Naruto  
>"Pagi Ino, Sakura chan'' sahut naruto nama pemuda itu dengan cengiran rubah khasnya yg saat ini sudah berada pada ruangan kelas<br>"pagi juga naruto-kun" sahut ino.  
>"kepalamu kenapa sakura?'' Tanya naruto yg saat ini telah duduk pada bangkunya tepat disamping sakura<br>"Hanya kecelakaan ringan naruto" balas sakura sambil melepas lilitan perban pada kepalanya  
>"kelian tenang saja, hanya luka kecil yg tak seberapa kok" senyum manis sakura mengembang pada bibirnya saat tau bahwa teman temannya menanyakan keadaannya. Paling tidak ia sudah mendapatkan perhatian dari teman-temannya. Seketika mata sakura bertabrakan dengan mata hitam sasuke.<br>kali ini tak ada lagi kepala yg akan ia tundukkan saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu, ia ingin hubungan mereka berjalan lancar seperti biasa layaknya seorang teman yg tak memiliki perasaan apapun  
>"Pagi sasuke-kun'' sapa sakura dengan senyum manis yg tetap ada pada wajah cantiknya<br>"Hn'' balas sasuke singkat seperti biasa

.

.

.

Detik demi detik telah berlalu, mata pelajaran yg diajarkan oleh guru Killer Yamato pun telah berlalu  
>Saat ini semua murid yg berada didalam kelas telah berhamburan keluar kelas, ada yg kea tap, ke kantin, ketaman untuk bercerita ataupun hanya untuk sekedar berduann<p>

Dari dalam kelas sakura dapat memperhatikan semua kegiatan yg para siswa lakukan yg karna memang tempat duduknya berada dekat pada jendela luar

Bosan hanya memandangi keluar kelas ia pun mengedarkan pandangan kedalam kelas. Ia baru menyadari bahwa didalam kelas tersebut hanya ada dirinya, Sasuke dan juga Shikamaru.  
>Walaupun begitu sakura merasa bahwa keberadaan Shikamaru didalam kelas tak mengubah keadaan layaknya didalam kelas tersebut ada lebih dari dua orang. Lihat saja. Dia duduk pada tempat duduk paling pojok didalam kelas. Dan yg paling parah dia sedang tidur dipojok kelas dengan tangan yg menyilang pada dadanya, bukan Shikamaru yg seperti itu namanya kalau ia tak tidur disaat suasana sedang istirahat<p>

Saking asiknya memperhatikan wajah shikamaru yg sedang tertidur, tiba-tiba saja ia di kagetkan dengan sasuke yg saat ini telah berdiri tepat pada samping mejanya.  
>'sejak kapan dia sudah disini' fikir sakura dalam hati<br>"Hn. Ikut aku" ucap pemuda emo tersersebut dengan singkat padat dan jelas  
>"Kemana?" bukannya mengikuti sasuke yg saat ini telah berada 4 langkah dari mejanya ia justru balik bertanya<br>"keruang kepala sekolah" sahut pemuda itu lagi yg saat ini telah berada pada ambang pintu kelas  
>"Eh? Ngapain'' Tanya sakura lagi tanpa tetap tidak bergeming dari posisi duduknya.<br>"Kau akan tau nanti cerewet" sahut sasuke yg agak sedikit jengkel karna sakura yg terus terusan bertanya

'Hhh! Dasar pantat ayam'

.

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok! 

"Masuk'' suara berat dari dalam ruangan tersebut membuat 2 sosok manusia dari pintu luarnya masuk kedalam ruangan kepala sekolah  
>"Ada apa Tsunade sensei memanggil kami kemari" Tanya sakura yg saat ini telah duduk didepan Tsunade, disamping sasuke<br>"Apakah Sasuke belum memberitau apa-apa kepadamu?" bukannya menjawab Tsunade justru balik bertanya  
>"Tidak ada, memangnya ada apa?'' taya sakura lagi. Akh ternyata diam diam sakura cerewet juga.<p>

''Dimading saya telah membuat pengumuman kepada seluruh siswa Konoha High School khususnya kelian yg kelas 3. Kami pihak sekolah berencana membuat program Studytur ke hutan yg ada di Kirigakure untuk melaksanakan perkemahan sekaligus penelitian alamiah terhadap tumbuhan dan hewan yg ada disana. Oleh karna itu aku menugaskan kelian untuk pergi kedesa yg terletak dipinggir kota untuk mengambil beberapa peralatan yg sebelumnya sudah saya pesan. Ini nama tempatnya dan serahkan kertas ini setibanya kelian disana" Ujar Tsunade panjang lebar sambil menyerahkan kertas yg dimaksud kepada sasuke  
>"eh? tapi kenapa mesti saya tsunade sama?" Tanya sakura linglung yg saat ini menatap sasuke heran<br>"kelian salah satu murid andalanku yg dapat kupercayai, jadi pergilah segera. Butuh waktu memakan 2 jam untuk tiba disana. Masalah kelas mata pelajaran kelian akan kuurus dan kutangani. jadi segeralah berangkat sebelum hari terlalu senja" Ucap tsunade yg saat ini sudah mengalihkan bangkunya menjadi membelakangi keduanya  
>"Hn" <p>

Setelah meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah, mau tak mau senyum kecil terpantri pada bibir mungil sakura. Ia berfikir jika ia dan sasuke pergi ke desa hanya berdua itu belarti ia dapat lebih mengenal sasuke lebih dekat lagi  
>'Yosh! Kesempatan ini takkan kusia siakan' jerit inner sakura bersemangat<br>"Kau kenapa" suara sasuke, pemuda yg ada disampingnya menyadarkan sakura dari lamunanya. Mata mereka bertemu. Hijau dan hitam. Terang dan gelap. Klorofil dan onyx.  
>"tidak. tidak apa-apa''<p>

.

.

.

Seperti yg tsunade katakan bahwa perjalanan dari konoha ke desa memakan waktu sekurangnya selama 2 jam. Lihat saja, didalam mobil mewah milik sasuke ini hanya terdengar desahan nafas berkali kali dari bibir mungil sakura. Dari tadi keadaanya seperti ini, sunyi senyap dan begitu menegangkan. Sakura bahkan berfikir 'Tak ada bedanya dengan kuburan yg barusan saja kami lewati. Huft! Hhh!'  
>Untuk yg kesekian kalinya sakura menghela nafas bosan<p>

"Bisakah kau berhenti menghela nafas seperti itu sakura" Ujar pemuda disamping sakura yg sedang mengendarai mobilnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan depan  
>"Apakah kau selalu diam seperti ini saat dekat dengan Karin, Sasuke-kun?" bukannya menjawab sakura justru balik bertanya. Sepertinya ia telah berani memperlakukan Sasuke seperti layaknya pemuda biasa<br>"Hn'' sahut pemuda itu singkat  
>'Grr~! Kenapa ia begitu menyebalkan' Jerit sakura dalam hati<br>Sakura merasa sekarang tak ada sifat malu malu kucing lagi seperti dulu saat ia berada dekat dengan pemuda pantat ayam disampingnya ini

Merasa jengah dengan keadaan yg semakin lama seperti kuburan ini ia pun mau tak mau harus membuka suara lagi untuk memecah keheningan ini  
>"Ne Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau dan Karin san putus?" Tanya sakura tanpa ada keraguan yg terpantri pada wajah manisnya.<br>awalnya sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah depan dan melihat wajah sakura. Seketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Akan tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karna setelahnya..  
>"bukan urusanmu" lagi lagi sasuke hanya menjawab pertanyaan sakura dengan datar, singkat, padat dan jelas.<br>Diperlakukan seperti itu benar benar membuat sakura geram.  
>Ia bukannya tersipu malah menjadi ingin menjambak rambut raven pemuda disampingnya ini.<br>Sebal diperlakukan seperti itu akhirnya sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya.  
>Tanpa sakura ketahui, sasuke dari tadi diam diam memperhatikan semua gerak gerik sakura, mulai dari dia menghela nafas, tersenyum saat melihat taman bunga sakura yg sedang berbunga, menghentak hentakan kakinya kesal karna dirinya sekaligus disaat ia sedang menggembungkan kedua pipinya.<br>walau ia sedang kesal entah mengapa hal tersebut justru membuat kesan manis dan imut pada diri sakura. Akh~ sepertinya saat ini sasuke mempunyai hobi baru yakni Menggoda perempuan bubble gum yg ada disampingnya

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari konoha kedesa yg ditempuh selama 2 jam dengan keadaan yg sunyi mencekap akhirnya harus mereka sudahi karena mereka akhirnya tiba juga didesa.  
>Sasuke yg merasa lelah karna mengendarai mobil terlalu lama hanya merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya yg pegal.<br>Iapun segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan menyadarkan tubuhnya pada badan luar mobil.  
>Sasuke merasa bahwa dari tadi ia tidak mendengar suara sakura dan melihat tanda tanda bahwa perempuan itu telah keluar dari mobil.<br>lama menunggu akhirnya sakura masuk kedalam mobil lagi dan melihat bahwa perempuan yg sedari tadi ia tunggu sedang duduk tertidur dengan kepalanya yg menyandar pada jendela samping.  
>Mau tak mau ia harus membangungkan perempuan yg berada disampingnya ini dulu.<br>"Sakura, Sakura" dengan pelan sasukepun menggoyangkan goyangkan bahu mungil sakura untuk membangunkannya  
>"Engh~" Gumam sakura yg saat ini telah sadar dari tidurnya<br>Ia menatap heran wajah tampan yg berada sangat dekat dari wajahnya. sampai-sampai ia bahkan bisa merasakan deru nafas hangat dari pemuda yg ada dihapannya ini  
>Karna sakura yg belum sadar sepenuhnya akhirnya ia hanya memandangi lekat mata hitam onyx hitam milik sasuke. Sasuke pun begitu, entah kenapa ia menjadi kecanduan untuk menatap lekat mata krolofil hijau milik sakura. Baginya mata hijau tersebut begitu menyejukkan hatinya.<br>Sakura lalu mengerjab ngerjabkan matanya berulang kali bahwa ia telah sadar sepenuhnya.  
>"Eh apa? KYAA!"<p>

.

.

.

Buaghh!

.

.

.

"Apa yg kau lakukan Jidat?!"

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian malang yg menimpa sasuke karna sakura yg tiba-tiba memberinya bogem mentah ke kepalanya jadi disinilah mereka sekarang. Dibawah bunga sakura yg sedang bermekaran.  
>Sakura dari tadi tak henti hentinya mengucapkan kata maaf kepada sasuke karna kejadian tadi. Ia hanya kaget mendapati wajah sasuke yg begitu dengan wajahnya<br>Walau ia pernah berfikir bahwa bersikap biasa didepan sasuke itu lebih baik dari pada sok malu malu kucing, tapi tetap saja ia akan berblushing ria apabila mendapati wajah sang pujaan begitu dengan wajahnya.  
>Err~ bukanya sakura GR, tapi melihat dekatnya wajah mereka seperti sasuke yg hendak mencium sakura. Karna ia Shok dan ya beginilah hasilnya.<br>"Gomen, Gomen, Gomenne sasuke-kun aku tak sengaja. Gomen" Saat ini sakura sedang duduk pada bangku taman tepat disamping sasuke. Ia tak henti-hentinya mengatakan kata Maaf Sambil menundukkan kepalanya  
>Kalau wajah tampan Uchiha ini sampai rusak bagaimana, masak sakura yg harus membenahinya kembali<br>Kasihan melihat sakura yg sepertinya begitu merasa bersalah dari tadi iapun segara mengangkat dagu sakura dan mendekatkan kepalanya dan langsung begitu saja mencium BIBIR Sakura!

Sakura yg diperlakukan seperti itupun hanya membelalakkan matanya sambil merasakan sensasi aneh pada bibirnya. Basah, Kenyal dan lembut,itulah yg ia rasakan.  
>'Manis' Fikir Sasuke. Tak hanya mengecupnya iapun sedikit melumat bibir sakura. Yg ia rasakan saat mencium bibir sakura rasanya begitu beda. Lembut dan menghanyutkan. Begitu beda saat ia mencium bibir Karin karna bibir Karin yg dilapisi oleh lipstick merah tebal. Yg ini begitu terasa natural karna memang bibir sakura yg telah merah muda merekah dari sananya. Tak sadar bahwa dirinya saat ini tengah menjadi sorotan mata anak-anak kecil yg memang sedang bermain di taman tersebut<br>Sakura hanya diam saja merasakan bibir sasuke yg menyentuh bibirnya. Ia jelas begitu merasakan sensasi aneh pada dirinya. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dan yg berhasil mencuri adalah pemuda yg ia Cintai. Detakan sakura semakin lama semakin tak karuan  
>apalagi saat sasuke mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka. Walau pertama sasuke hanya ingin mencoba untuk menggoda sakura dengan menciumnya tapi ternyata rasanya benar benar memabukan dan sasuke ingin lagi dan lagi.<br>Sadar bahwa mereka saat ini sedang berada di tempat umum dan pasokan oksigen yg mereka miliki semakin berkurang dengan enggan sasuke menyudahi ciuman mereka tersebut  
>Sakura masih sangat shok dengan apa yg terjadi.<br>Suara mungil nan cempreng menyadarkan keduanya dari pemikiran masing masing  
>"Kakak tadi lagi apa dengan kakak cantik ini?" celetuk salah satu bocah mungil yg kira kira berumur 5 tahun. Rambutnya berwarna merah dan juga warnanya yg serupa dengan rambutnya. Pipinya begitu chubby dan menggemaskan.<br>"Eh. Tidak ada. Kakak tidak melakukan apa apa. Hehehe" jawab sakura kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yg tidak gatal  
>"hn. Hanya membersihkan noda es krim dari bibirnya" kilah sasuke sambil menatap wajah anak laki laki yg kira kira berumur 7 tahu tersebut.<br>"ngomong ngomong siapa nama kelian?'' Tanya sakura tiba-tiba. Ia memandang takjub kedua anak yg berada dihadapannya ini benar benar menggemaskan  
>"Ha'I! watachiwa Mina decu. Dan ini kakak ku yg belnama Leo "<br>Ujar anak perempuan yg diketahui bernama mina itu dengan suara chadel khas miliknya. Ugh pipinya begitu chubby mau tak mau membuat sakura gemas terhadapnya  
>"Kau begitu mirip dengan tomat mina." Celetuk sasuke tiba tiba.<br>"Kakak, Mirip dengan ku" Ujar anak laki laki yg bernama Leo tersebut  
>Dilihat dari segi fisik mereka memang kelihatan mirip. Warna rambut Raven dan juga mata Onyx nya. Warna Rambut Minapun juga hampir mirip dengan sakura. Sakura, Merah Muda. Sedangkan Mina Merah terang.<br>"Hn" balas sasuke sambil mengacak ngacak rambut anak yg bernama Leo itu dengan senyum tipis yg terpantri pada bibirnya  
>"Kakak, kakak jika cudah becal nanti akan telus belsama selamanya loh." Celetuk Mina nama bocah mungil itu tiba tiba.<br>Tanpa disadari Pipi milik sasuke dan sakura sedikit bersemu merah. Ah anak kecil ini ternyata mampu membuat kedua manusi ini berblushing ria.  
>"Tidak, mana mungkin begitu. Hehehe. Iakan sasuke-kun?" kekeh sakura kikuk sambil menggaruk pipinya yg tidak gatal itu<br>"hn'' sahut sasuke yg sudah bisa menormalkan kembali wajah datarnya seperti biasan  
>"Siapa Bilang tidak Mungkin?" Sahut seseorang Tiba-tiba<br>Sakura dan sasukepun langsung membalikkan badan melihat siapa yg barusan berbicara tadi.  
>Mata Sakura membulat saat melihat siapa yg barusan berbicara<br>Sedangkan kedua anak yg berada dibelakang mereka tadi sudah duluan berlari dan berteriak  
>"Nii-Saan!"<br>"A-apa? Jadi mereka?" Tanya sakura bingung. Sasuke yg tak mengerti apa apapun hanya mengeryitkan kedua alis matanya bingung, pertanda bahwa ia tak mengerti dengan apa yg terjadi.  
>"Kita bertemu lagi sakura. Ya mereka berdua adalah adikku, Mina dan leo'' Ujar Utakata, nama pemuda tersebut yg saat ini sudah menggengam kedua tangan milik kedua adiknya<br>"Ah Ia, Sasuke-kun. Perkenalkan ini Utakata, Orang yg sudah menyelamatkanku" Ucap sakura sambil mengarahkan badannya kearah sasuke dan mengisyaratkan agar sasuke segera berjabat tangan dengan Pemuda tersebut. Mengerti dengan apa yg sakura maksud ia pun segera mengangkat tangannya agar berjabat tangan dengan Utakata  
>"Uchiha Sasuke" Ucap sasuke datar<br>"Utakata" Sahut Utakata. "Aa. Jadi kau Sasuke yg sakura masud itu ya?" Tanya Utakata yg saat ini sedang memperhatikan sasuke dari atas sampai bahwa. Apa yg dikatakan Sakura benar. Sasuke sangat mirip dengan ia, Yg membedakan hanya bentuk dan warna rambut serta warna matanya.  
>Jika Sasuke bermata Hitam, Utakata bermata Coklat.<br>"Ya begitulah, Hehe" ucap sakura kikuk.  
>"pantas saja Leo juga agak mirip dengan Sasuke-kun ternyata ia adikmu ya. Ah.. kau ternyata punya kembara sasuke" Kekeh sakura yg saat ini sedang mencubit pipi Mina.<br>"Hn'' Sahut sasuke  
>"kau begitu Imut Mina." Sakura tersenyum saat melihat wajah Mina Adik dari Utakata.<br>"Kakak ini dekat" ujar Mina lagi yg sedang memegang tangan sasuk dan juga sakura  
>"ah mana mungkin begitu. Kami hanya teman kok, ia kan sasuke-kun" Ucap sakura sambil melihat wajah sasuke<br>"Mina ini anak indigo, ia dapat melihat apa yg terjadi dalam dirimu dan juga sifat serta pikiran kelian. Ia bisa begitu cepat dekat dengan kelian karna kelian bukanlah termasuk orang yg mempunyai sifat buruk" Ujar utakata yg saat ini sedang menggendong Mina.  
>"Dia anak yg special loh kak" Ucap Leo sambil memegang kaki mina yg ada digendongan kakaknya<br>"Wah hebat" pekik sakura  
>'<em>Apa benar begitu' <em>diantara mereka berlimasaat ini hanya sasukelah yg mempunyai pemikiran sendiri perkataan Mina dan utakata masih terus terngian-ngiang dalam pikirannya. 

"Ngomong-ngomong kelian sedang apa disini?" Tanya Utakata yg saat ini sedang asik memperhatikan sakura dan mina yg sedang bermain  
>"Oh Itu, Aku dengan sasuke-kun disuruh Tsunade-Sensei untuk pergi kesebuah toko untuk membeli peralatan perkemahan, tapi letak tokonya kami tidak tau" Jawab sakura sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.<br>"Ini nama Tokonya" ujar sasuke sambil menyodorkan kertas yg tadi diberikan oleh Tsunade kepada mereka  
>"Oh toko ini. Ini yg punya toko Kakek kami loh" Ucap leo antusias.<br>"Kalau begitu ayo kami antarkan" ajak utakata yg saat ini telah berjalan satu langkah dari mereka  
>"Hn.'' Sahut sasuke<br>"Wah Ternyata Dunia ini memang sempit ya. Bukan begitu Mina-chan" Tanya sakura yg saat ini telah berada pada gendongannya. Mina yg ditanya hanya tertawa dan menganggukan kepala.  
>bukankah Mina sendiri sudah mengatakannya dari awal<p>

.

.

.

.

O

W

A

R

I

Ahh! Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai saya buat. Disini SasuSakunya Udah mulai terasa apa belum. Kalau belum dibilang yak! ^^  
>Soal mina dan leo itu memang benar. Saya nonton pada film naruto shippuden episode 291-295 tepat dipertengah perang Dunia shinobi ke4 naruto terjadi. #Ah! Jadi pengen nonton kelanjutanya di Laptop.<br>Disana Mina itu anak Indigo yg hebat, saya aja sampai takjub. Utakata dan Leo? Mereka benar mirip Sasuke. Dan saya juga suka Utakata ^^V 

Chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya, karna saya kemungkinan 1 minggu kedepan baru Update chapter 4. Ada pekerjaan sekolah yg harus saya kerjakan  
>Buat yg member rivew terima kasih ya! ^^<br>Typo? Kalau memang ada mohon sekali untuk saya diberitau agar saya bisa membenahi kesalahan-kesalahan saya pada chapter ini  
>Saya masih pemula, jadi masih belajar<p>

Komentar kelian adalah penyemangat dalam kelanjutan cerita ini. 

ARIGATO GOZAIMAS!  
>Akhir kata? Review, please..<br>BrownedRake9 


End file.
